warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of the Vermillion Iron
Prologue A enormous convoy of large metal beasts roared down the tough grey path, and within the cold and heartless bodies of the monsters lie countless feral cats in chains, awaiting their inevitable deaths at the hands of the hairless tyrants who stood on two legs. Within one of the many metal monsters, a muscular black tom with white paws sat up in his prison, a small box made only of hard, metallic rods. His face bore only an expression of nobility, and a small smile curled from his lips. He looked around, seeing his fellow cats locked in boxes just like his. "Rise!" He thundered, his powerful voice sternly demanding the careful attention of the others. "This is our time, brothers, it has been years of being held captive by those disgusting two-legged creatures! Now it is time for us to rise, it is time to avenge our fallen friends and family!" He announced. "My name is Zero, and remember it well! Follow me, and I will lead us to our greatest victory— the massacre of our oppressors!" The cats let out a intense cry of agreement in unison, and Zero flicked his tail two the side. "Step one! Break the chains of terror! Go forth, my brothers— use your strength to break our imprisonment!" The fierce black cat commanded, anger and power seeming to wash through his amber eyes. Without hesitation, the captives unleashed their hatred to their wardens and threw themselves at the sides and ceilings of their boxes and used every bit of their ability to gain freedom. Screams of proud fury flooded the air, and one by one the feral captives swung their claws and clamped their jaws on the metal bars that surrounded them. Seconds became minutes, and it became apparent little progress was being made. Suddenly one of the metal boxes swung open, and a dark-pelted tabby spoke up in a heroic meow. "Brothers! There is a way free! A small thing of the front of them will break easily if you twist it with your claws!" Then, almost as if a symphony had begun, the cats jumped out from their imprisonment and yowled in triumph! Zero could see a small opening in the monster's belly, were his eyes spotted two of his hairless captors. "There, brothers and sisters! They are here! Kill them!" Immediately, the battle cry of all the others filled the tom's ears, and prepared to attack. A brown tabby she-cat pounced up, just barely fitting through the small hole in the beast. A surprised scream of a twoleg sounded, and in an instant the entire monster tilted sideways and a immense crash threw the cats backwards. The walls seemed to crumple and crack, and a powerful screeching pierced the air. The back of the beast's belly seemed to open like doors, and all of the ferals inside were sent flying outside. Zero and his comrades fell to the hard surface of the thunderpath, with such ferocity that a few were knocked out cold. The black tom had landed with a loud "snap", and once he had come to a halt, he realized he could no longer move. "No... this is impossible!" He cried, helplessly rolling over onto his side. Blood trickled from his hind legs, and a deep cut lined his right shoulder. In a heartbeat, the situation cleared to the dazed black feral, and he realized that their were monsters everywhere. Zero swept his head to look behind, and he saw the beast he had fallen out of slam into a large oak. The terrifying sound of another metal beast roared behind the black tom, but there was not even a heartbeat of time for him to even look. A loud "smack" echoed through the cold forest air. Zero was killed instantly, and the monster veered off the path and tumbled onto it's side. Wails of terror, of pain, and of anger traveled far, and the cats tried to flee as they were picked off by the giant monsters that hurled themselves across the thunderpath.